Secret Magic
Secret Magic is a 2004 American animated musical fantasy adventure film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Phil Nibbelink Productions, directed by Phil Nibbelink and Rob Minkoff and produced and written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a story by Lord, Miller and Minkoff. The film stars the voices of Jodi Benson, Jesse McCartney and Elizabeth Banks, and tells the story of a young woman named Viviana who had been cursed under a witchcraft, with the help of a young man named Maxim, she need to find the sorceress to change her back. Development of began during the production of Stuart Little and Future DX in 1998, when Lord, Miller and Minkoff wrote the original concepts of the film, envisioning a "magical adventure story". In 2002, Nibbelink was approached to direct the film and revise the story. The production was fraught with difficulties, and the film ended up being delayed numerous times. The film was animated using traditional animation, with the extensive use of computer-generated imagery. The songs were written by Stephen Schwartz, with David Newman composing the film's score. Secret Magic premiered at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles on September 1, 2004 and was released in the United States by Columbia Pictures on September 17, 2004. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation, musical score, and voice performances but criticized its story and writing. Grossing $88.2 million on a $80 million budget, Sony suffered a $120 million loss, which nearly made its feature animation division file for bankruptcy and led it to abandon traditional animation for computer animation. It is considered to be one of the biggest box office bombs of all time, but is also considered to be a cult favorite. It was the last Sony Pictures Animation last traditionally animated film until Haunted Holiday in 2021. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jodi Benson as Vivana, a young woman with magical powers after she was cursed by the sorceress * Jesse McCartney as Maxim, a young man who helps Vivana to find the sorceress. * Elizabeth Banks as the Sorceress, an ancient sorceress who cursed Vivana with her magical powers. More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music : Main article: Secret Magic/Soundtrack Marketing Coming soon! Video game : Main article: Secret Magic (video game) Secret Magic games were released in September 2004 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, JeremyVast, Game Boy Advance, Jeremy Gear, and PC. Release Coming soon! Box office Secret Magic grossed $13.9 million in North America and $55.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $88.1 million. On October 9, 2003, Sony Pictures announced that, due to the film underperforming at the box office, Sony Pictures Animation would take a $130 million writedown, which nearly made the division file for bankruptcy. Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Secret Magic was released on VHS and DVD on January 11, 2005. During the first month of its home release, the film led in VHS sales and was third in VHS and DVD sales combined. Sales and rentals of the VHS and DVD combined would eventually accumulate $185 million in revenue by the end of 2005. Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films